pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Day Little Pool Pits
'Crazy Dave's Speech' Oh no! The zombies seperated the pool! Get your Land and Water Plants now! 'New Plants' Pumpkin Boat - Can hold non-aquatic plants on water. Flower Basin - Can be plant at land and can hold aquatic plant on it. Winter Pea - Shoots 2 winter pea at a time making zombies 3x slower. Ice Cayene - Freeze a lane of zombies Fire-Shroom - Burns all zombies. (A.K.A. The opposite of Ice-Shroom) Veggie-Pult - Throws all kinds of vegtables. (Cabbages,Eggplants,Potatoes,etc.) Eggplant Fighter - Punches zombies when he's in front of them. Bush Tripper - Trips zombies damaging 5 of their health Scary Tree - Gets zombies with his stem and hold them making the plants have a chance to kill them. Potato-Pult - Throws 2 lobbed shot potatoes at zombies 'New Zombies' Mermaid Zombie - Uses her Sea Power to make plant die because of Too Much water, teleports to a pool pit and floats rarely. Bomb Zombie - Throws a smoke bomb causing a smoke for 30 seconds. Flooder Zombie - Floods Your lawn and has a health of a Gargantuar. Summoner Zombie - Summons 4 Random Zombies. Crazy Zombie - It Runs all over your lawn, Throws all your plants and Summons 2 Bomb Zombies. Electro Zombie - Shocks your plants and runs very fast. Poison Zombie - Poisons your plants (Boss). 'Pool Pit Party (Level ??-5)' Zombies Note: Helo, Wi r inviting u to r pul pit party wid snackz how doez Crackerz and Brainz sound. 'Info' In Pool Pit Party you have to battle Strong Zombies (Mermaid Zombie,Bomb Zombie,etc.) the plants are only Water Basin, Eggplant Fighter, Ice Cayene , Fire Shroom and Coffee Bean. 'Floodie Mania (Level ??-10' Zombies Note: Wi secretly flooded yor lon so now were goin' to attack agen "Pul Style" 'Info' According to the Note Flooder Zombie secretly Flooded your lawn so you control a Pumpkin Boat with a plant on it and the only Seeds are Winter Pea,Potato-Pult and Veggie-Pult. 'Weird Adventure ' Weird Adventure is unlocked when you complete Day Little Pool Pits.In Weird Adventure you find wierd things like Digger Zombies on Roof ,Zombies Walking on Water, Disco Zombies Summoning Backup Dancers On roof,Aquatic Zombies on land,etc. You'll Get weird Plants and Weird Zombies will appear. Here's weird Areas: Pool on Roof Fog on Day Half Night Half Day on one level Roof Day with Fog Graves on Roof Day and Pool Day Here's weird Plants: Up Down Pea - Shoots up and down Snabbage-Pult - Throws lobbed shot snowy cabbages Sun-Fume - Produces 50 sun and shoots fumes at zombies Here's weird Zombies: Ballon Zomboni - A Flying Zomboni that makes the level colder slowing down the plants. Ducky Tube Gargantuar - A Gargantuar on a Giant ducky tube and sinks plants instead of smashing. Catapult Bungee Zombie - Steals plants and throws basketball to the plant who attack him. More weird ideas coming! Kenrick Tuazon a.k.a. CoffeeBean05! 'New Items At Crazy Dave's Twiddiwinkies' Winter Cannon - Launces a Frozen Bean that freeze zombies on a 4x4 area.(Upgrade of Winter Bean) $35,000 Baked Potato-Pult - Throws Lobbed shot flaming baked potatoes.(Upgrade of Potato-Pult) $40,500 Flaming Veggie - Throw a lobbed shot flaming Vegtables.(Upgrade of Veggie Pult) $42,500 Bush Fighter - Whack zombies with his stems.(Upgrade of Bush Tripper) $45,000 Plants Combiner Science Lab - This Item allows you to combine plants. $100,500 Book Of Combines - Allows you to see all combines. $55,000 Icy Slower - Slows down all zombies (Including Zomboni) 'Plants Combiner Science Lab' This can be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddiwinkies for $100,500 'How To Combine Plants:' 1.Click the plants you want to combine. 2.Click "Combine!" 3.Then a seed packet of the plants shows up. 'Here is Some Formulas: (Combining 2)' Ice-Cayenne + Veggie-Pult = Veggie Cayene (Damages a lane of zombies) Winter Pea + Fire-Shroom = Fire Pea (Throws 2 Flaming Pea at a time) Jalapeno + Ice Shroom = Ice Cayenne (Freeze a lane of zombies) Winter Melon + Jalapeno = Summer Melon (Throws Lobbed Shot Flaming Melons) Gatling Pea + Winter Melon = Winter Gatling Pea (Shoots 4 winter peas) Garlic + Garlic = Power Garlic (When eaten drives zombies to another lane and sends them back to the 1st lane) 'Formulas (Combining 3)' Winter Melon + Winter Melon + Winter Melon = Power Snow Melon (Freezes zombies for 10 minutes) Doom-Shroom + Gatling Pea + Torchwood = Gatling Flamedoom (Shoots 4 Flaming doom peas that does 10 damages to zombies) Jalapeno + Jalapeno + Cob Cannon = Flame Cob (Launches a flaming corn that explodes on a 6x6 area) Potato-Pult + Winter Melon + Snow Pea = Winter Potato (Throws 2 Lobbed shot freezing potatoes) 'Formulas (Combining 4)' Gatling Pea + Spikerock + Spikerock + Torchwood = Gatling Flamespikes (Shoots 4 flaming spikes at a time) Potato Mine + Ice Shroom + Snow Pea + Winter Potato = Winter Mine (When touched kills a zombies and freezes zombies on a 3x3 area) Spikerock + Spikerock + Cattail + Cactus = Spike-o-Plant 'Formulas (Ultimate Combining)' All pea plants combined = Pea-o-Plant 5 Spikerock combined = Spikedeath 2 Chompers combined = Twin Chomper All Sun Producting plants combined = Sun-o-plant Or just get the "Book of Combines" on Crazy Dave's Twiddywinkies for 55,000... Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water